


In Austria

by onepunchgirl



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepunchgirl/pseuds/onepunchgirl
Summary: In Austria, when the war almost comes to an end, Dick seeks his comfort.





	In Austria

送走了即将回家的Shifty, Winters对着阳台外奥地利醉人的湖光山色叹了一口气，战争总算告一段落，他也开始着手安排一些已积够分数却不能回家的士兵，尽最大努力给他们最妥善的暂时归宿。此时他觉得稍感欣慰，放松下来时又觉得这个依山傍水的小屋里空荡荡的。那个人在干什么？该不会还埋在送他的那一屋好酒里… 还没想完，那个人就推门进来了。Nix手里没忘拿着他的酒壶，但此刻不像是宿醉的样子，深色的头发整整齐齐，和头发同样黑的眸子里闪着愉快的光，只是嘴边的青色胡茬像是有两天没刮了，不过他一贯这样。“好啊Dick，你可真会挑房间，不给我找一间这样的屋子也就算了，也不早点邀请我来欣赏一下你这里的风景。”Dick笑了一下，“你还需要我邀请么，你进我房间什么时候敲过门？”Nix扁了一下嘴，做出一个“说的也是”的表情，坐在他的床上，打开酒壶啜了一口又将壶盖拧住。“我进来的时候你站在这儿想什么呢？”问者无心，听者却有些不自在，他总不能说他正好想到他吧。

Dick清了一下嗓子，把shifty来告别的事情和对lipton等人的安排说了，对方有点心不在焉地点点头，但最后还是把肯定的目光放在他的身上：“E连总是被你照顾的很好，”他懒懒地站起来，“既然你还有这么多事要处理我就先走了。”说着转身向着门口踱去。“Nix，别走。”在Dick来得及细想之前这句话已经从嘴里冲出，语气里的急迫和焦灼让他感到懊恼。他只是没想到他这么快就要走，却并不确定想让他留下来做什么，或者他无法说出口。“呃，你不是喜欢我阳台外的景色吗，你还没欣赏一下呢。”“赏景啊，”那人转过身来，嘴角上挑出一个弧线，“也是，反正我现在也没什么事可做。”他走过来和他并肩站着，看着阳台外面，“这个湖是奥地利…”Dick话没说完，另一个人突然转身靠了上来，嘴毫无差池地在他的唇上印上一个吻，whiskey的味道。他睁大眼睛往后退了半步，不敢相信那个人的肆无忌惮，Nix却笑了：“怎么，别告诉我你刚在叫我的时候脑子里想的不是这个，是真的叫我留下观景的。”被人看穿了自己也理不清或是不敢承认的想法，Dick有些窘，扭头干咳了好几声试图掩饰自己的尴尬，Nix却觉得眼前的人突然变红的耳朵尖很是可爱，忍不住伸手抚了上去。对方明显颤抖了一下，却没有躲开，于是他一只手捧住他的脸，把它转向自己，嘴里还不忘揶揄：“Winters少校到底留我干什么呢？” Dick低下头，无视他的问话。这就是Dick Winters，心里想什么都不会说出来，但是Nix明白，他当然明白。从预备军官学校的相识相伴到欧洲战场的并肩作战，Dick的勇敢、坚忍和真诚赢得了对方最深厚的友情，但他那从不展示给别人的疲惫的神情和落寞的背影也让Nix默默心疼。Nix想给他所有温暖，一只紧握的手，一个拥抱，一个轻吻，他知道Dick需要这些，但却不知道他有多么渴求，那更深的渴求。Dick从未主动提起过自己的感情，每次在Nix说爱他的时候都只是郑重地回答，我也是。此时Nix迫切地想知道他最好的朋友到底有多需要他，他有点恶作剧地想，今天要撬开他的嘴。

“说呀。”“说什么？”“你知道的，我要听什么。”Dick想把脸转开以避开这咄咄逼人的问题，但一个更强势的吻已经压在他的唇上，Nix温暖的舌头在他唇边寻找着入口，他稍一松懈对方已在他口腔里长驱直入，他闭上眼睛，只有尽力回应。下一刻等他反应过来时他们已经坐到了床上，疯狂的吻让两人都有些迷失，Nix稍稍抽离出来，用低沉的声音对他说，“Winters少校，把你的衣服脱掉。”“我不接受下级的命令。”这拒绝似乎让情报官更加的兴奋，动作迅猛地解开了上级的衬衣甩到一边，任凭对方挣扎阻挠。Dick涨红了脸：“Nix，你想干什么？”“我今天一定要听到我想听的。说说看这几天没见到我有没有想我？”如此羞耻的问题Dick就算死也不会回答。但是Nix怎么会放过他，他太了解对方的软肋了，于是带着呼气的吻先落在红发少校的耳垂上，他忍不住低低喊了一声，但他不想屈服于他的淫威。对方毫不客气地开始用他的吻在他身上攻城掠地，沿着脖颈一路向下，他撩开Dick的作训T恤，用胡茬在他的乳头周围游走。天哪，Dick紧紧咬住嘴唇，感到一阵眩晕，该死的Nix，他用残存的意志想。突然他的乳头被对方含在嘴里，并用湿润的舌尖舔了起来，他毫无防备地喊出一个高音，霎时只觉得意乱情迷，意志力彻底缴械。情报官抬起头，脸上带着该死的微笑：“现在能说了么？”他喘着粗气，嘴里喃喃道：“当..当然想。”说完后恨不得现在就到外面去投湖。那个可恶的人听到后满意地挑起一边的眉毛，对方别扭的承认让他兴致大增，并决定不放过他，谁让他平时不好好坦陈自己的心意。他把他的T恤放下来，Dick颤抖着地出了一口气，以为自己终于过关，谁知那人轻轻触碰了一下他的下体，他才发现自己下面硬的支起了帐篷。Dick窘的无地自容，虽然他早已习惯Nix给的拥抱和亲吻，但他们从没发展到上床的地步，他还远远没做好准备让对方看到自己这个样子。他不禁想侧身遮掩，但Nix有力的手放在他的肩膀上制止了他。“没关系的。”他轻轻地说，然后双手开始解他的腰带，Dick慌忙伸手阻止，但是已经晚了，这个平时总是醉醺醺的人今天手上的速度格外惊人，少校连军裤带短裤都被对方猛地扯了下来，他绝望地闭上眼睛，觉得自己还不如冻死在巴斯通的好。突然一阵电流传遍他的全身，他的下身被Nix握住了，他慌乱地睁开眼，用祈求的目光看着他的朋友，但对方丝毫不为所动，Nix还没达到自己的目的：“我要听你说爱我。”Nix手下一用力，Dick立马呻吟出声，浑身瘫软，“我…”他觉得自己无论如何开不了口。情报官毫不留情地开始了手上的动作，红发少校觉得血全都涌上了头，不论如何努力克制还是忍不住发出让自己恨不得立马去死的呻吟。他用迷乱的蓝色瞳孔望向他身上的人，那人终于觉得有些于心不忍，放缓了手上的动作。他从Dick身上下来躺在他的旁边，但并没有松开手，而是慢慢引导着那个快要迷失了自己的人侧身面向他。Dick无法直视与他近在咫尺的那明亮的黑色眼眸，他闭上眼睛，却感到下面的动作更加剧烈，他的呼吸粗重起来。“Nix，求你了，我受不了了。你…你别看着我行么…”他羞得把头深深低下去，埋进了Nix的颈弯。Nix脸上的浮上笑意，他从未想到在战场上冲锋陷阵丝毫不会退缩的好友在床上居然会如此令人疼惜。他禁不住一阵心动，用额头抵住了那一头已经汗湿的红发。此时Dick说与不说对他已经不重要了，他只想保护他，让他得到快乐，他爱着Dick，这就够了。在他的努力下快感的冲击已经包围了呻吟的人，在到达顶峰之前，Dick听到自己说，“我爱你，Nix。”他确定这时自己还是清醒的，然后便一泄如注，放任自己沉浸在难以言喻的快乐的眩晕中。

当Dick从一片迷茫的彩色中清醒过来时，发现Nix正笑容灿烂地看着他。虽然仍然有点不好意思，但他还是支起身子，在那人的脸颊上印上感激的一吻。Nix满意地起身，拿起床头的vat69喝了一大口，然后开始穿外套。“你要走了？”Dick的问话里带有明显受伤的语气。Nix笑着转过头：“我要去收拾下行李，这屋子风景这么好，不能让你一个人独占了。”


End file.
